Petra slips up!
by Angel the Guardian
Summary: Petra gets so flustered around Corporal Levi, she doesn't pay attention to what she says! What could she possibly say to make her so embarrassed?


A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back again. Thanks for being patient with me, here is another one-shot story. Pairing Levi-Petra. I don't own Attack on Titan. enjoy the story! Oh oh, if you want me to continue this story, then I will be more than glad to do so! Just PM me or review!

I pushed and almost broke the door to my room in my hurry to get inside. As I closed the door behind me, I could feel myself sweating and panting, face totally red from embarrassment. Why did I have to say that, anyway? I could've said something else instead that stupid thing…he would think I am just a love sick fool, wouldn't he...?

As I slid down to the floor, I couldn't help but think about what Corporal's reaction would be when I said that. I put my head between my knees and thought about what happened not twenty minutes ago, hoping with all my heart he would not see fit to punish me...

Corporal and I were cleaning in Commander Irwin's office. Originally, he had asked the corporal, but the corporal also dragged me into the job, for some odd reason. I didn't even want to be alone with the corporal because I get flustered around him and, right then, I was nervous as a titan under Squad Leader Hanji's experimentation, maybe even more so, and that's saying something.

And so there we were, me dusting and wiping down drawers, and Corporal Levi arranging some of Commander's papers when the Corporal looked over to me as if he was going to speak, after a few seconds he looked back down to the papers without saying anything.

"Why did you join the military, Petra?" Corporal suddenly asked. The question caught me by surprise and I tried to think of an answer in my nervous state. It took me a few minutes before I was able to answer, and I chose my answer carefully.

"My brother had joined the Scouting Legion and I admired him, so I wanted to follow in his footsteps. My heart knew that I was meant to be in the Scouting Legion and it led me here. And now, I'm very proud to have joined because I get to work under you, Corporal." I flushed a bit at that last line and tried to correct it, so that I didn't sound disrespectful "It's an honor to be under humanity's strongest soldier, Sir."

"You say that now, but you don't know my past." He replied in a whisper his ice blue eyes settled on the papers in front of him. Yes, I do, I wanted to say, but couldn't; it was uncalled for behavior and I was afraid of what the corporal would make me do if it slipped out, so I bit my tongue and let him continue speaking.

"I was a thug then, Petra. A thief. A criminal. I participated in underground activities before Irwin found me and offered me a new calling. And now, here I am, trying to help save humanity with the little strength I have." I looked over to Corporal and saw him clenching his fist, his glare directed at it. "If I could become stronger, if I put an end to the titans… maybe the lives of those soldiers who died wouldn't be in vain." The corporal sighed and opened his hand, letting it fall to his side in the process. He continued to arrange the commander's papers, falling silent once again.

At his words, I felt pride swell inside of me and couldn't help but say, "That's what I love about you, Corporal." And then I immediately regretted it...thoughts swirled around in my mind and I started to panic. I didn't know what I was going to do.

Why would I say that? It was so uncalled for, so sudden. I was sure that by tomorrow, I'd be kicked out of Squad Levi. Trying to make up for my mistake, I spun around and bowed deeply, saying, "I'm sorry for my lack of respect, Sir; please forgive me. If you don't mind, Corporal, I'll take my leave now." And then I made a mad dash out of the office and into my room.

My face reddened at the memory of my slip-up. Why did I have to say that? I could've just said something else, something reassuring, but I let my feelings take over and blurted out something stupid. I am a soldier, soldiers don't let emotions cloud their judgements and decisions, they keep their head at all times, no matter what. Maybe I am not cut out to follow in my brothers foot steps...I felt my eyes burn at the thought and I sniffled slightly.

Suddenly, I felt the door open behind me and my head fell onto something hard and yet soft. I looked up to see the corporal looming above me with a hard glare in his ice blue eyes. Immediately, I scrambled to get up and dust off my clothes as quickly as possible and composed myself in an effort to make it look like nothing was wrong. I then saluted the corporal, doing my best to look into the hard ice blue eyes.

"C-Corporal Levi," I said, flustered, with bright red splotches on my face from my emotional episode I just had. Silently I cursed myself for being so weak. "What brings you here, Sir?"

Without a word, Corporal suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, crashing my lips to his, not giving me a chance to say anything else. The first thing that popped into my head was, 'what am I doing?' But as I soon felt my bottled up feelings begin to overwhelm me, I started, hesitatingly, kissing back and wondering if I should be doing this at all.

When the need for air demanded us to be separated, Levi pushed me farther into my room and on my bed. He kicked the door shut behind him, when the small 'click' of the door sounded he strode over to me. Slowly Corporal leaned down to my level and kissed me again. At once, I could feel my jacket being shed, then my harnesses, and finally my shirt. The corporal straightened from where he was (straddling me) and slowly took off his cravat, jacket, harnesses, and shirt. I had no time to properly look at him because he attached his mouth onto mine again, between kisses, whispering, "Be mine."

I felt my face redden at the words but still welcomed Levi's advances. They were the words that I just wanted to hear for so long that I couldn't help but return every kiss and touch that he gave me, I would have verbally replied to his words, but my mind was buzzing with so many thoughts I couldn't form any coherent sentences, I am almost certain my actions spoke more than any words could ever dream of doing. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I guessed that we would be exploring each other well into the night.

*****  
Sunlight streamed through my curtained windows, causing me to open my eyes. Sleepily, I shifted a bit and felt a pair of arms tighten their hold around my waist. I turned to my side and found Levi, asleep beside me. I felt my face go pink at seeing his normally intimidating and scary face become so relaxed and peaceful while he slept he looked...cute..I couldn't help but chuckle a little. I slowly raised a hand and gently stoked Levi's ebony hair a content sigh escaping my lips.

I felt him stir under my touch and Levi slowly opened his icy blue eyes to stare into my gold ones. We gazed at each other for a moment before he moved in again, kissing me softly but passionately. I returned the kiss with just as much passion and smiled into it.

He pulled away and his unwavering gaze bore into mine as he cupped my cheek with his palm. I closed my eyes as he pulled my head to rest our foreheads together, a similar sigh of contentment coming from his own lips.

"I love you," he said, and I swore I could hear fireworks go off in my head I was ablaze with happiness. Those words… Those words that I only fantasized about hearing from Levi's mouth suddenly came true, suddenly became real. With tears pooling in my eyes, I wrapped my arms around the corporal's back and buried my head in his chest. He didn't think I was a foolish girl. He actually returned my feelings. I couldn't say anything at the moment, just, "I love you so much, Levi." And we stayed like that, holding each other tightly.


End file.
